memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deadlock
}}}} (Marvel) | number = 77 | editor = Margaret Clark | penciller = Rachel Forbes-Seese | inker = Mark Heike | colorist = Ray Murtaugh | letterer = Phil Felix | writer = Kevin Ryan | omnibus = | published = November 1995 | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2269 | stardate = 6121.8 }} Mutual destruction assured! – "Deadlock" was the 77th issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[star Trek (DC volume 2)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Kevin Ryan. This is a prelude to The Chosen story arc, with art penciled by Rachel Forbes-Seese and inked by Mark Heike. Summary Investigating the destruction of several freighters and a Starfleet scout starship near the Romulan Neutral Zone, the encounters a warbird. The Romulan vessel attacks and both ships are badly damaged. The Romulans claim that the Federation has been attacking their ships. When a third, unknown vessel is detected, Starfleet and Romulan crews are forced to work together to face a new threat. The crew have to pull together, in utility jumpsuits, to save their shattered vessels. Log entries *;Captain's Log Stardate 6121.8 : The ''Enterprise is investigating harassment of Federation shipping that has culminated with the destruction of four freighters and one Starfleet scout class ship. The investigation will take us extremely close to the Romulan Neutral Zone.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are proceeding with repairs on the ''Enterprise, but it is clear that our task will not be an easy one. Scotty maintains that it is an impossible task, and he may be right. However, we have no choice but to succeed-- and I'm counting on the fact that the Romulans don't have Mister Scott.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Three hours into the repairs, we still have none of the major damaged systems on line. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are now sending personnel and equipment over to the Romulan battlecruiser as we await the arrival of the Romulan team. As we embark on the first recorded joint effort of any kind between Federation and Romulan personnel, I have my doubts about our chances of success. However, I have no doubt that this dangerous path is our only hope of our survival. It is that hope we are clinging to. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Mister Spock and the remaining crewmen are returning from the Romulan vessel. Scott is finishing up repairs and making adjustments to the Romulan components. We have very little time left before the alien ship arrives. The limited capabilities of both ships will probably not be enough to defeat the alein vessel, yet there will have to be. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Montgomery Scott • Shaal • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Starships and vehicles : battle cruiser (unnamed D7 class starships) • ( heavy cruiser) • unnamed starships (alien vessel) Locations :the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan Science and technology :anatomy • atmosphere • blood • gas • humanoid • lifeform • matter • oxygen • photon torpedo • space • star • starship • universe • viewscreen States and organizations :Federation • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :boot • bridge • clothing • diplomacy • Federation members • five-year mission • government • jumpsuit • language • memory • nation-state • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • treaty • tunic • uniform • weapon Chronology ; prior to 2269 : Romulans obtain Klingon cruisers. (prior to issue) ; stardate 6121.8, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise investigates the Neutral Zone. Appendices Related images dc-tos-2nd-77.jpg|Cover image. ent1701deadlock.jpg| . d7deadlock.jpg|D7 class cruiser. Connections | before = #76: Prisoners | after = #78: The Chosen: }} External links * * category:tOS comics